


secrets out

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, connor trying to be a good bf, hanks a hoe, jumps to conclusions, readers kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Connors hiding a secret and reader decides to play Nancy drew





	secrets out

You look down at the text on your phone from your boyfriend Connor saying that he'll be late again.

You sighed, you understood that being in his field of work is tough and you've got long hours but it's getting at bit too much.

Setting the phone down you start conspiracing about what he could be doing.

Cheating? You thought it would make sense. Always staying back at work, hardly replying to your texts, and sometimes even coming home with the smell of alcohol on him.

Then something else popped into your head like a light bulb.

lieutenant Anderson

Connor was always talking about this Anderson person that he worked with this is probably who he was seeing behind your back.

It would explain why work was always the excuse, he and this lieutenant Anderson were probably hooking up during work hours and then getting drinks together afterwards.

Getting yourself more worked up the more you think about it, you get up and grab your bag heading straight to your car ready to confront Connor and lieutenant Anderson.

You arrive at the workplace practically fuming ready to give both Connor and this Anderson a piece of your mind.

You walk into the building to be greeted by a smiling Android woman.

"Hey, I'm here for Connor?" You ask feet jittering as you try to stand still.

"Can I have verification please." The smiling Android says making you more pissed off.

"Here," you say sliding your ID over.

She scans everything through and unlocks the security so you can pass through.

"Thank you please enter." She says still smiling brightly.

"Yeah, thanks." You say grabbing your ID and storming off into where the police business goes down.

You walk in and look around for Connor, spotting him sitting at a desk talking to some old guy.

Your anger rises up and you storm over to him.

"So was I a game to you?" You say meanly to him, interrupting his conversation.

Connor and this guy stop talking and look at you. The old guy raises his eyebrows.

"(Y/n) what are you talking about?" Connor says now standing.

"Our relationship, was it all a game huh? Let's see the pathetic human fall in love yeah." You say letting your anger get the best of you.

This causes the old guy to raise his eyebrows and back away a bit.

"(Y/n) stop being childish," Connor said grabbing some papers off his desk.

You stand there shaking slightly with anger.

"Iknowaboutlieutenantanderson." You blurt out.

The old guy then stands up ", what was that?"

"Lieutenant Anderson, I put two and two together I know your hooking up with that lieutenant Anderson you're always talking about." You say causing the old guy to start laughing, your anger goes down and you start to feel a bit embarrassed now.

Connor shakes his head with an amused look on his face.

"Lieutenant Anderson? You think I'm 'hooking' up with lieutenant Anderson." Connor said walking towards you cautiously.

"Well uh yeah kind of." You say stuttering a bit from the embarrassment.

"Well, maybe you should meet lieutenant Anderson then," Connor says.

You go to reply when a hand taps your shoulder. You turn around to see the old guy with his hand out.

"Hi, I'm lieutenant Anderson."

Oh shit


End file.
